


Trying To Find The In Between

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude. Merlin needs Morgana's help.  During series one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Find The In Between

She's giving him that look that lies somewhere between amused and perturbed.  And part of him is happy that this look is solely used for him, at him, and another part is exasperated because no one ever takes him seriously and this is _serious_.  She must see his frustration because her face softens a little and she bites her lip with a small sound that he thinks might be the beginning of a laugh.

_Okay, Merlin_ , she says, nodding, her voice a soft lilt.

He's not sure exactly, how they got into this situation. How _he_ got into this situation.  But here they are, crammed into a small space avoiding the guards.  Her chin is slightly resting on his shoulder and she is _too close_.  Her hair falls over his arm, all black and soft, and he takes in a sharp breath.  He prays she doesn't notice.

_There_ , she says and her voice, crisp and breathy in his ear, startles him.  He follows her gaze and sure enough, there on the other side of the expanse of the hallway is a small dragon.

_Showtime_ , he says and she smirks, straitening her posture and throwing him a deadly grin.  If looks could kill.

He has to drag his eyes off of her as she distracts the guards.  He slips off his coat and makes a run for it, slipping the young dragon underneath it in a maneuver that is not altogether smooth.

He's leaning against the wall in her bedchambers, examining the scorch marks on his coat.  She laughs throatily from the edge of the bed, the fiery creature in her lap.  He shouldn't be in her room, but somewhere along the lines of their makeshift friendship they've crossed the line of propriety and, well, if she doesn't care neither does he.

She hasn't asked where he found a dragon, and he's not really sure how to answer the question.  Because _I found it on my doorstep_ doesn't sound like a good enough answer even when it is, more or less, the truth.  

But, the point is, she doesn't ask.  And that in itself is strange.

_Why doesn't he scorch your things?_ He asks, only a little bitterly.  She laughs but doesn't deign him with an answer, just a look that is uncomfortably on the sultry side.  Or too comfortably.  He isn't sure.

Her face turns serious for a moment, thoughtful.   _I'm not going to ask any questions, Merlin, I know,_ she sighs, _I know magic is around us, around Camelot. I'm not unaware.  Maybe too aware._  Her voice is quiet and he feels like in that moment she could say anything.  And maybe he could too.  But it's as if there are too many words in his throat and he can't get them out. _It's okay,_ she says, a second later, _you don't have to tell me now as long as you tell me the whole story later.  So no questions._

He smiles, but he can't help but feel like there's something else she isn't telling him.

And then.

_I trust you. To take care of Arthur. I know you can._

_  
_

And then her face lifts and she's smiling again, her hand dancing over the scales of the dragon.

He breathes and lets his coat fall to the ground silently.  

He watches her and she looks up, watching him.  And in that silence he hopes his eyes can say all the things his voice cannot.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I know the dragon makes this a little out-of-canon. But idk I like dragons. And I love the idea of Merlin and Morgana taking care of one.


End file.
